Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags may be embedded in or attached to items that can store identification information and other details. Tags may be small devices, such as a label, with a miniature embedded antenna. A tag reader may interrogate the tag by transmitting an RFID signal, which energizes the embedded antenna to provide power for the tag to transmit a responsive RFID signal to the reader. Some tags may have a power source and/or circuitry to provide transmissions or broadcasts to be picked up by tag readers. Tag readers may be stationary or mobile.
RFID tags may be used to gather information for many commercial and consumer purposes. However, tags have limited energy resources and frequent broadcasting may exhaust power supplies. Also considering the increase in the number of tags, it is possible to consume available spectral bandwidth if many tags are broadcasting.